Erythromycin has been shown to stimulate antral motility through motilin receptor stimulation, and serves as a beneficial therapy in gastroparetic patients. The effect of Octreotide on antral and small bowel motility is unclear. This study examines the effect of Erythromycin and Octreotide antroduodenal motility as measured by a hydrostatic perfusion device and electrogastrogram in patients with gastroparesis.